criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Choice/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Nevin Rodgers, I am ashamed of you! You were supposed to ensure people's safety from bombs! Josiah: So why bomb the abortion clinic and kill Jewel Ingram? Nevin: You said it yourself, its my job to protect people from bombs, I wouldn't bomb any place! Daisy: That's what you say, but we know your stance on the matter of abortion given the letter you sent to them! Nevin: My thoughts on abortion are irrelevant, I still wouldn't hurt anyone! Josiah: And what of the blood you left on roll of wire? We know you have the same type! Nevin: This is getting ridiculous, I'm insulted you'd accuse me of being some mad bomber! Daisy: Cut the crap Mr. Rodgers! We have threads from your bomb disposal suit on the other bomb you place, its over! Daisy: Just what would drive you into doing something so heartless, you could've hurt more people you know! Nevin: It was not the will of the people, that abomination had to go. Josiah: Huh? Nevin: The future lies with us, and we have no place for abortion clinics! Daisy: Mr. Rodgers? Nevin: As a loyal soldier, I was tasked by the highest power to clear this city of those blemishes by any destructive means necessary. Josiah: Wait, who do you work for? Don't tell me its... Nevin: So you guessed correctly. Yes, I work for the Warrenville Black Market! Daisy: What? They wanted you to bomb the abortion clinic? Nevin: Not just them, but the highest power, The Conductor of the black market themselves! Nevin: They tasked this loyal soldier to dispose of all of the abortion clinics in Warrenville, as they deemed them an eyesore on what would become the center of their financial empire! Nevin: The Conductor said themselves that they cared not if there was any bloodshed, anything to send the message that these are not wanted!!! Daisy: So does that mean you never intended to kill Jewel Ingram despite your arguments regarding your job? Nevin: No, despite my connections to Jewel, I didn't plan on killing her. But her death killed two birds with one stone, so I'm satisfied with my work. Nevin: The plan was I kept going till I bombed them all, but you HAD to respond so quickly! You ruined my plans, my mission, everything! Daisy: What we did was save a bunch of lives from you, you psycho! Josiah: , put the cuffs on this madman and let's get this nutcase to the judge. Hopefully Blackwell will know what to do. Judge Blackwell: Nevin Rodgers, you stand here for the bombing of an abortion clinic and the subsequent murder of Jewel Ingram. How do you plead? Nevin: Not guilty, it was the future of this city! Judge Blackwell: What, slaughter of innocents? Nevin: NO! The Conductor said it was the future of the city to dispose of those clinics. Its not what the market desires in their empire! Nevin: It didn't matter if anyone died in those explosions, they were simply sinners to the will of the black market, steppingstones to the future, ants to be crushed under our collective will! Judge Blackwell: I've judged quite a few psychotic criminals in my career Mr. Rodgers, and you sir, are the worst. Judge Blackwell: Its too risky to keep you within the confines of the city, you'll simply escape and continue to work with the black market. Nevin: Then what WILL you do? As if you can find any place in this world that'll keep me from my mission! Judge Blackwell: Oh don't worry Mr. Rodgers, I have just the perfect place for you. Judge Blackwell: For the murder of Jewel Ingram, the bombing of the Medway Abortion Clinic and your affiliations with the black market, coupled with your psychotic nature... Judge Blackwell: This court orders you to be transferred to Ravenedge in the United Kingdom, where you will spend the rest of your life being treated at Edgewater Asylum! Nevin: NO! My mission, I've failed! You'll all pay for this, I'll escape and return, then you'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!!! Judge Blackwell: Bailiff, break out the jacket and prepare this prisoner for transfer to Edgewater! Court is adjourned! Josiah: Sheesh, I bet Judge Blackwell's been saving that one for a while. Glad we dealt with that mad bomber before he started blowing the whole city to smithereens. Daisy: Agreed, who'd have thought the bomb disposal technician was really a mad bomber underneath? Daisy: Its sad that they just saw Jewel as a example to show to everyone what happens when you go against the black market. Josiah: All the more reason for us to continue our work, they clearly have their sights set on something in this district. Josiah: And while we look for someone to replace Marco, we oughta keep on the trail of these guys too. If we leave them alone for too long, who knows what they'll do? Daisy: Good point, we better get to work on finding out what's going on with them. And finding a new tech expert, poor Sonia hasn't had any time off in months. Josiah: Remind me to treat her to drinks very soon, in the meantime, let's grab a bite to eat. After all that mess, I could sure use a break. The Future is Here (2/6) Category:Dialogues